non Magical
by kimidakewo
Summary: There was something Grace Mable was about to discover, a special place where magic was possible and unicorns were real, things she was used to think were impossible, happened. Yet, there's a mission for her in this magical place, even though she is muggle


**Author's Note:** I beg your pardon if you find any spelling mistakes and bad constructed sentences!

Grace had a good life, living in Yorkshire never gave her much trouble, what could be hard for a 16 year old in the 70's? Unless for trigonometry, it couldn't settle down in Grace's head for some unknown reason, her brother likes to say it is "lack of study". Maybe because of Grace's lack of study, something happened on the 25th August. At that day, the Mables were at the family elder's house that had died a few days before. Of course everyone was feeling down but they were expecting it already, she had started aging long ago and had a brilliant life, full of excitement in Europe and Asia, it would be more precisely to say: In the all globe. She didn't say anything correct now, it seemed like someone had been playing with her memories. She talked about elves; about this grandmother claimed it was a small creature that helped her a lot when she needed.

Grace went upstairs to a place she called 'home' it used to be her bedroom when she lived in that house with her parents her brother, and her recently deceased grandmother. It needed to be cleaned but her bed sheets were still the same since she moved. Grace walked around the bedroom remembering the songs her grandmother used to sing before she left to her adventures. She started to look for a children's book stories "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" those were awkward stories and Grace had always found them interesting and enjoyable. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the wanted book instead; Grace looked at an old picture of herself some years younger, when she had an insanely big number of freckles around all her face, now she had a lot less. Her dark brown hair was the same, medium length, her lips were thin and her skin was still pale. All that has changed was the age; her smile and her expressions were still there, and also the bright light in her sky blue eyes.

She let a sigh run from her mouth and sat on a wood chair.

"Well if we are going to live here again, I better start cleaning this mess" she said out load, looking at the sealing, noticing a spider constructing her web. "And you are not going to lay eggs on my bedroom young lady" Grace left the chair and started looking for something in the closet, something that could help her take the spider from her room. Instead of something useful for this situation, she found a letter. Unlike the rest of the room, this piece of paper was clean and seemed brand new. She took off the envelope and read what was inside.

"Dear Grace, I have a mission for you, I'm willing to trust you if you trust me. I know that this is asking too much since you're just an ordinary girl from an ordinary neighbourhood but so was I before a letter came before my eyes when I was 11 years old. Now you are what? 14, 15? Much older dear! I could write to any of our relatives but you know, your brother is a bird head, he cares only about female organisms, your dad is obsessed with the car stand, your mom, well whatever she does, I bet she is busy doing it. But flying right to the subject: I want you to open this box you see on the left side and inside, there will be a Time-Turner. I want you to trust in every steps and after the mission is accomplished, you can use the Time-Turner for your own proposes, but just once dear, or a curse will hit you! You have no idea how fun I had while writing this."

But Grace wasn't having any fun reading it. What was a time-turner?

"Remember the elf I talked about? I want you to give her the time-turner and only after that you'll be able to use it, is that clear darling? Good. So, on the 1st September, you should go to kings Cross and between the platform 9 and 10, there is a wall, so I want you to pass trough the wall, go running, I've always entered while running. If you are a scary bird (you know I love birds anyways dear) then you shall not belong in Gryffindor but it's ok, just go to that coffee remember? In London? The one I used to go? You were scared of it when little, you have always been really funny Grace, dear. But well, go there and ask the bartender for Kyle Luric, he will be able to help you, but don't talk about this to anyone! And more, don't ever say from where you come from to any one, I repeat dear, to anyone! I know you are smart and brave, so I hope you can help me. With love, Jane Mable."

Grace re-read the latter two times. She was more confused than when expose to a trigonometry exercise. She had a urge to run and show the latter to her parents but that wouldn't change anything. 'Go through a wall?" she thought to herself. How come? It's not like she was a ghost...yet, she was curious. Her grandmother has always been eccentric and she, sometimes used to wear large cloaks with catchy colours. She only remembered that Time-something when she re-read the letter and opened the box. It had been handed recently and inside there was something that resembled a hourglass pendent necklace with some inscriptions. Grace grabbed it and put in her pocket, without looking too much at the object she had just seen for the first time in her life.

She stood still for a few seconds in the bed room, trying to re-load all the information she had learnt.

"How ridiculous was that?" she thought, letting herself burst out laughing.

"Grace, start cleaning up your room!" she heard Mrs Mable screaming from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom!" She placed the latter on her back bag.

"I'm 16, grandma, I'm 16" she sighed and started to get ready to clean the bedroom.

***

The 1st of September came and Grace didn't make any thing about it. She had already decided she would stay at home, and why should she leave it anyways?

It didn't seem the same home. It was all cleaned and now had a lot of furniture bought by the younger Mables, Grace's parents.

"Could you pass me the butter 'Sis? It's already 10 o'clock and the Rugby team is waiting" said Tom looking to the big yellow watch placed near the fridge.

Grace seemed to wake up only when she heard her brother's voice. She was daydreaming about going into a wall, on the exact same day. 'Wait' she said. There was an idea running in Grace's head. If it was King's Cross, and between platforms then it should be a train, right? The train would wait for her the all day, right? At what time should she go? Not that she was thinking about going though, going into a wall is just absurd.

"Grace are you listening to your brother?!"Mrs Mable seemed furious now, for some reason, she seemed not really controlled that day.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about knitting a sweeter for Farm or he will freeze in the winter. This house gives me chills mom." Grace said grabbing the butter and handing it over the table to reach his brother Thomas. In the exact moment, Farm, the cat, was warming Grace's legs.

"I just want the cat to be the least name on my problems list, Grace Marie!"

"Now I'm going to use an overrated sentence: Don't call me that, if you please!" Grace said, in her most sarcastic tune.

"Mom I'm going to King's Cross today, there's something I'd like to see."

"What? Trains?" Thomas asked laughing and looking shocked at his sister.

"Yes, they are painting the trains today, didn't you hear?" Grace always won when she made up stories.

"Yes dear you can go, this is not Yorkshire anymore…" Grace had a slight feeling that her mother didn't even listened to her daughter's lie.

"Oh, Fulham Is extremely boring mom, we could just move again…"

"Don't cut my sentences Thomas."

"Alright then, I'm going!" and with that Grace left home, closed the door, got the bus and arrived to King's Cross station. "I must be mad, this is insane." Said Grace to herself, while approaching the wall between the platforms 9 and 10.

Of course, someone in their right mind would never run into a wall so Grace placed her right hand on the bricks and it didn't go trough. "I knew it" she whispered. She looked disillusioned; it seemed that she was almost believing in a world where you can go through the walls. Her grandmother made up this all? For what? To hurt her grandchild? With nothing left for her there, Grace got back home, without remembering that Mr. Luric, who was referred on the inexplicable letter.


End file.
